


You're the one I want

by Sleepy_moon29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Anal Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Porn With Plot, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: A secret relationship between a princess and a bastard





	You're the one I want

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic which came to mind when I was brainstorming another idea I have. 
> 
> All errors are my own. I'll do my best to fix them
> 
> The backstory will make more sense when/if I write the main part to this fic.
> 
> Thanks to Cassidy for inspiring this

**The Stormborn**

Daenerys Targaryen sat on a chair underneath the shadow of the canopy as she took her lunch. She was dressed in a modest blue gown, with small cuts along the side and a small amount of cleavage on display. She wore a simple necklace around her neck whilst her hair was done in a nice braid and it fell down her back. Her hair pins were expensive little things, encrusted with emeralds and rubies and sapphires. One of her legs was crossed over the other as she tapped her blue slipper lightly against the stone centerpiece of the table.

Her guest, Robb Stark, the heir to Winterfell, sat at an angle to her. They were sharing a lunch together, under her brother’s gentle, but firm instructions. 

“It is a beautiful view,” Robb commented lightly as they finished their lunch. They had shared a meal of honeyed lamb, steamed vegetables with warm bread in the gardens of the red keep.

“It is,” Dany replied politely. As they stared out at the Blackwater bay. It was a beautiful day, the sky was a lovely serene blue whilst the waters were much darker. The waves were breaking on some rocks below them as a gentle breeze cooled her warm skin. 

She did not mind Robb Stark, he was handsome, with his auburn hair and striking blue eyes. His beard was nicely trimmed and he was well spoken. Dany had already seen some of the maidens swooning at him, yet whilst he was pleasing on the eyes, Dany couldn’t help but find him a little  _ boring _ . 

Her lilac eyes flitted to the left as she glanced at her companion. He was sat casually, with one arm draped across the table with the other in his lap. 

Their lunch had passed by rather pleasantly, and she found no difficulty conversing with him, yet she could not wait for it to be over. 

She glanced behind her as she looked for her guard, the ever watchful Ser Barristan Selmy stood on duty, looking flawless in his white armour. He gave her a small nod and Dany bit back a smile. 

“Forgive me my Lord, but I must take my leave, I have other duties to attend to,” Dany said as she quickly rose to her feet. Robb rose alongside her, ever the gentleman. 

“I understand Princess, it has been a pleasure sharing lunch with you,” he said with a charming smile. “When can we do this again?” 

“I don’t know,” Dany replied as she chuckled lightly. “Perhaps in a few days? I have plans with my nieces, especially Senya,” 

Robb nodded, if he suspected something, he did not say anything. Instead Dany turned away and walked back through the lush gardens of towards the Red Keep with Ser Barristan in tow. They walked silently through the gardens of the Red Keep until they crossed a drawbridge that connected the gardens with Maegor’s holdfast. 

On the bridge, she saw her niece, the lovely Rhaenys. She was dressed in another one of her Essosi style dresses. This one was an emerald green that showed off the tops of her bountiful breasts. Her hair was done in an elaborate southern style, with plenty of clips and pins in her shiny black hair. The dress hugged her figure tightly, showing off every curve of her womanly assets, no doubt Rhaegar had not seen her in this particular item.

“Aunt Dany,” she said sweetly as she saw her. “How was lunch?” 

“It was fine,” Dany replied plainly as they fell into stride together. They looped their arms together and they walked tightly alongside each other. Rhaenys was slightly taller than her, and she was older as well. 

“The heir to Winterfell is much more than  _ fine _ ,” Rhaenys giggled and then she lowered her voice “Or do you much prefer his brooding half brother?”

“Rhaenys,” Dany said sternly as she glanced around her. Thankfully, Ser Barristan kept his distance behind them, and no one else was in the hallway.

“What? I don’t know why you don’t tell Father and put an end to this entire charade. You have him in your bed every other night, why not make it official?” Rhaenys said as if it was the most casual thing in the world. 

“Your father wouldn’t let me,” Dany grumbled. She was nearly 19 now, and the marriage proposals would keep on coming in. With Aegon and Rhaenys marrying one another, and Viserys being Viserys, her hand in marriage was incredibly valuable. Lords all across the realm had been vying for her hand, and she had shut them all down.

“Your brother would,” Rhaenys insisted as she gave her a knowing look. “He’s half Dayne isn’t he? The Daynes are a noble house, one of the most respected in the realm and I’m sure he could be legitimized if it came to it,” 

Dany nodded slowly as she considered her nieces points.

“I do admit, and I can understand why he’s caught your eye,” Rhaenys said. “He has that look about him. A certain, rugged Northern beauty that Robb Stark doesn’t quite have,”

Dany nodded again as she thought of Jon. With his dark raven hair, and his long face. He was a solemn fellow, but she could always make him smile. He had lovely lips, that were just made for kissing.

“It’s a good thing you got to him first, if you left it another day, I would’ve had him,” 

“Rhae you’re married,” Dany said as she slapped her on the arm. Her niece only giggled again

“So? It was Egg’s idea. The more the better in our view,” Rhaenys said and Dany rolled her eyes. Rhaenys had married her brother, the crown Prince Aegon. Aegon took after his uncle Oberyn, and both he and Rhaenys would frequently have another lover with them in their bed. 

“Gods you are so Dornish,” Dany said as she laughed at Rhaenys who scrunched up her face in mock offence. 

“Don’t knock it until you try it,” Rhaenys said as they passed above the training yard. Several men were fighting below them, including one Jon Snow. 

She was drawn towards him like a moth to the flame as she and Rhaenys stood over the yard. Her hands went out to hold the metal railing as she watching him fight.

Jon was moving swiftly and gracefully, fighting against two men at once under the watchful eye of Ser Arthur Dayne, his mentor. 

“You better hurry up and ask father. If Jon makes the Kings Guard then he can’t marry,” Rhaenys said in a warning tone. Dany nodded slowly, although it wouldn’t come to that she hoped. 

They watched Jon for a few moments, he moved swiftly, effortlessly gliding between the strikes thrown at him by the two men. His movements flowed beautifully together, like water flowing along a river.

He raised his sword to block a high strike, before rolling his body so he twisted behind his opponent. 

Jon took advantage of their confusion, kicking out at the back of his leg, bringing him to one knee before pushing onto the offensive. His sword moved in a blur as he attacked the final man. Jon pushed him all the way across the training yard, before throwing one final feint at his head before whacking his opponent in the ribs and pushing him to the floor. Holding his sword to his throat and ending the fight.

“Well if he fucks as good as he fights, then I understand why you keep him around,” Rhaenys whispered and Dany smiled to herself. His skill in the bedroom was only one of the reasons she was so infatuated with him.

“You have no idea,” she whispered in return. Seeing him fight stirred that familiar feeling inside her, and she had the urge to take him now. It was like a burning coal in her stomach, and Dany was already eagerly anticipating him. “Rhaenys go get dressed, I’ll meet you in an hour,” Daenerys whispered.

“Only an hour?” Rhaenys whispered 

“He can be remarkably quick, yet incredibly thorough,” Dany said as she licked her lips. 

Rhaenys smirked at her as she sauntered away, swaying her hips as she walked. 

Daenerys took that time to head down to the lower courtyard, heading down the stone steps and walking across the dusty floor. 

“Princess Daenerys,” Ser Arthur said with a bow. 

“Ser Arthur, how are you today?” she asked. She could see Jon out of the corner of her eye, but she did not want to draw attention to him. 

“I am well Princess,” Arthur replied. “Just training this young man over here. He’s good with a sword, but his skill with other weapons are lacking,”

“That’s good to hear and I’m sure you’ll have him up to your standards in no time at all” she answered with a nod of her head. “I am heading into the city this afternoon,”

“Of course, he’s all yours Princess,” Ser Arthur said. She had been the one to persuade her brother to take Jon south, and he would regularly accompany her alongside Ser Barristan. Dany said that he needed to ‘shadow’ a Kingsguard in order to learn better, but truthfully, it just gave them time to be together.

Dany slowly crossed over to Jon who was putting his weapons away on the rack. She walked behind him and coughed lightly, alerting him to her presence

“Da - Princess Daenerys,” Jon said politely as he remembered they were in a public place. “What can I do for you?”

“I am heading into the city to an orphanage with Rhaenys, and you will be accompanying me,” she said in a clear voice. They were the proper distance apart, and Jon stood tall above her, with his sweaty hair and dark, storm grey eyes. Those eyes that she was starting to be able to learn and decipher. 

“It will be my honour to accompany you,” he said with a small bow. Dany noticed how his grey eyes seemed to sparkle a little as he spoke now.

“Good, but first I need to head back to my chambers, I’m hungry for some lemon cakes,” she said innocently. Jon’s eyes widened a little but he smiled nevertheless. 

“I will go and fetch some and bring them to your chamber,” he said as he stood up straight. Dany smiled at his eagerness before turning on her heels and heading away from him, swaying her hips a little as she walked. 

Lemon cakes was one of their little codes. It was to let Jon know that she wanted him, and she would always follow it with a location so he would know when to meet her. 

“I will be heading back to my chambers to freshen up a little,” she told Ser Barristan as they walked away from Jon.

“Princess, you are playing a dangerous game,” Ser Barristan said in a quiet tone as they entered the cool hallway. She bit her lip as she looked at her protector. “If anyone were to find out,”

“I know, I will talk to my brother about it,” she said with a sigh. “I’m his only sister, he’ll listen to me,”

“I hope so, but your hand in marriage is very valuable,” Barristan wisely pointed out and she bit her lip lightly in frustration. Barristan was right, and she had plenty of suitors over the past year. The heir to Highgarden, Quentyn Martell of Dorne and lately Robb Stark of Winterfell. All had come to the capital to vye for her hand.

However she wanted Jon, bastard or not. 

“I am a dragon. I will take what I want,” Dany muttered in a determined tone as she marched away to her chambers

  
  
  


* * *

**The Bastard**

  
Jon Snow was the bastard of Winterfell. His father was Ned Stark and his mother was Ashara Dayne. This had caused problems for him growing up in Winterfell, his mother had not wanted to be separated from him and his father wanted him to grow up in Winterfell with his family, and so Ashara and he had lived together in Winterfell. 

As a result, Catelyn Stark did not like him or his mother, and their presence in Winterfell had led to several loud arguments over the years. 

It had brought such a wide smile to his face to win the great tourney of Winterfell in front of her. King Rhaegar had hosted the tourney to celebrate Queen Lyanna’s name day. He had announced a huge prize pool and it was the biggest tourney the realm had ever seen. 

The crowning event was undoubtedly the special Iron Man challenge, and it was this event that Jon had won, impressing the royal court enough for Daenerys to take him south. 

He smiled when he thought of the princess. With her long flowing silver hair, and her lilac eyes. She was the most beautiful woman in the entire world Jon knew. No one else came close. Her beauty easily surpassed the level of Rhaenys, Arianne Martell and Margaery Tyrell. 

When Queen Lyanna had placed the victory laurel of Winter roses around his shoulders, he would never forget the look at Lady Catelyn’s face. She had wanted Robb to win, and his half brother had come close. However Jon would not lose, not when he had Daenerys waiting for him.

Then at the closing feast, she had worked her magic again and persuaded her brother, the King of Westeros, to bring him south so he could learn from his uncle, Ser Arthur Dayne and the other knights of the Kings Guard. It was a bold move, but one that allowed them to continue their secret affair that had begun in Winterfell. 

Not one to be outdone, Catelyn had sent Sansa and Robb with him to keep him company, no doubt trying to continue her plan for Robb to marry the princess. 

Jon had no issues with his half brother, or any of his siblings for that matter. However a certain part of him hated the fact that he was trying to win Daenerys’s hand. Yet there was nothing he could do about it. He was a bastard, and Robb was the heir.

Without truly realising it, he had arrived in the hallway that led to her chambers. Her rooms were on the opposite side of the castle to the royal chambers, he knew Rhaenys had her rooms somewhere near here too.

He saw Ser Barristan near her door, with his hand lightly on his sword. Jon strode forward, holding the plate of Lemon cakes in one hand as he went past. If Ser Barristan suspected anything, he did not say it

“Lemon cakes for the Princess,” Jon said as he lifted up the plate. Ser Barristan looked at the plate slowly before stepping aside for him. Then Jon walked into her room, which was neat and tidy.

Her four poster double bed was in the middle of the room with a thick myrish carpet at the foot of the bed. The red silk sheets were untouched and Jon went to set the lemon cakes down on her bedside table.

“Dany, I’m here with your lemon cakes,” he said as he walked through the room. Dany’s room was big, there was a door leading to the balcony, a wardrobe and another door leading to her study

“In here,” she called from the study and Jon quickly headed towards the sound of her soft voice. He entered her study and Dany was on him in a flash. Pressing her lips against his and pushing him back against the wall. Their kiss was hungry as their mouths became reacquainted with one another. Her hands settled on his chest as she quickly went to try and undo the buttons on his linen shirt

“I missed you,” she said as she broke apart and Jon smiled as he bent his head to kiss her neck as his hands travelled low to hold her round arse.

“You had me yesterday,” he whispered as he kissed that spot on the side of her neck that always made her gasp.

“I know, and I need you again,” she gasped as he nuzzled her neck. She cradled his head to her chest, right in the cradle of her breasts. “Seeing you fight today woke the dragon,” 

Jon smiled at her phrase as she sunk to her knees before him. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with her silvery blonde hair done in her stunning braid.

Her fingers deftly undid the laces on his breeches and freed his hard cock into the air. Dany grabbed his cock in one of her dainty hands and stroked it gently, before flicking her tongue out to taste a small bead of precum leaking from the tip. 

“This is mine,” Dany said firmly as she took him into her mouth. Dany’s mouth was warm and wet and she swirled her tongue around the head. He felt her hands on his hips as she pulled him in deeper. 

Jon threw his head back as Princess Daenerys Targaryen worshipped his cock. She felt her tounge lavishly stroking the underside of his shaft before flicking across his slit.

“Look at me,” she ordered and Jon immediately looked down once again, gazing into those mesmerizing purple eyes. She began to bob her head again, taking half of his length into her mouth whilst her hands worked the other half, always maintaining eye contact. She sucked greedily for a few moments before taking him out of her mouth and turning to his stones. Sucking them whilst stroking his shaft with her free hand. 

“Dany,” he whined as she took him back into her mouth again, bobbing hungrily and quickly, using both hands to stroke him. His breath hitched as she worked him with her mouth, he was close to spilling his seed. 

“Dany,” he cried again in warning and Dany gripped the base of his cock tightly, preventing his release. Jon released a loud sigh as his cock throbbed in her mouth. Dangerously close to spilling but not quite. 

She took his cock out of her mouth and let the tip slide along her glossy lips for a few moments whilst she looked up at him, batting those fiery eyes innocently. 

“You are delightfully whoreish,” he murmured as she focused on his stones once again.

“I know, but you love it anyway,” she answered as she gently took him inside her velvety mouth once again. This time she set a slower pace, using plenty of saliva and tongue as she made love to his member. 

Jon loved this feeling, he loved Daenerys and he had the urge to claim her. To take her on her bed and plant a breed her with his bastard seed, yet he knew it was not possible. She was a princess, and he was a bastard. Their affair was not meant to last.

Jon wondered if he could steal her, like the wildlings did. Plant a babe in her stomach and sail away to Essos. It was tempting, but Rhaegar would no doubt hunt her down, he loved his little sister dearly. 

Dany moaned around his cock, bringing his attention back to her. He smiled apologetically as Dany sucked him again. Her hands went to his hips as she sucked his cock with no hands. She pulled him deeper into her throat and Jon understood her meaning.

He began to move his hips faster into her throat, so deep that the tip hit the back. Dany held herself still, content to let him use her mouth. Jon snapped his hips forward quickly, the idea of using Daenerys’s mouth in this indecent way heightening his arousal.

It did not take long for him to spill his seed, and Dany drank it down like she was starving of thirst. Then she sucked at the tip, draining away the last vestiges of his seed from his member.

Jon quickly pulled her up to her feet and her in for a kiss, tasting a bit of himself on her soft lips.

“You’re mine,” he whispered possisevly and she nodded.

“Then take me,” she ordered and Jon grinned in agreement. He grabbed her by the hips as he pushed her back against the wall. His hands gripped her round ass as her hands were wrapped around his neck. His cock was pressed against the thin fabric of her dress, separating him from her cunt and Jon had the urge to taste her.

So he carried her across the room and then set her on the table, before pushing up her dress to expose her cunt. Dany had a pretty pussy, with a small patch of silver hair, directing him to her hidden treasure. The scent of her arousal filled his nose and he drank it greedily. 

“No smallclothes?” he asked and she shrugged. 

“I took them off when I got here, I didn’t want anything to get in the way,”

Jon grinned as he kissed her cunt and Dany moaned above him. He hoisted one leg onto his shoulder as he gave her folds another long gentle lick. His tongue swirled around the pretty petals of her pussy, pushing her lips apart before slowly slipping inside. 

He moved his tongue slowly, teasing her with little flicks across her nub. He took one finger and pushed it inside of her, getting it wet before pulling it out and pressing it against her rosebud.

“Oh you naughty boy,” Dany murmured. “Do you want the princesses arse?” 

Jon’s cock throbbed in excitement as he thought about plundering her forbidden hole, he had already taken her there, and it was a much safer place for him to finish. 

He gave her cunt one last lick before rising to his feet.

“Spread your legs,” he ordered, and she obeyed. She pushed her legs open wide, before using one hand to spread the lips of her cunt while the other went to play with her breasts. They were beautiful things, perfectly sized for his hands with dark nipples. 

“I’ll have your pretty pussy first,” Jon murmured as he lined up his cock with her entrance. He teased her wet folds with the head of his cock, the leaking tip placing sticky kisses along her pink folds. 

“An excellent choice,” Dany giggled as he slowly slid inside of her. Her walls were warm and tight and they sucked him into her. He sank all the way inside of her, until he was buried to the hilt and her legs wrapped around his back, holding him in place

“Mine,” 

He gazed into those fiery eyes as he slowly began to thrust. A wet squelching noise filled her study as he gave her every inch of his cock. 

“Fuck me my love,” she commanded and Jon grunted in agreement. He began to pick up the pace as Dany played with one of her breasts, rolling a nipple between her fingers. Her pussy was so tight and greedy and soon her moans began to fill his ears.

“Play with yourself,” he ordered and her hand flew down to her nub in a flash, drawing circles around her clit. Jon grabbed one of her legs and pulled it up onto his shoulders, giving him better access to get even deeper. 

The table groaned underneath their combined weight and Jon had the sense to stop. 

“The damned table will break,” he grunted as he reluctantly pulled out of her, her pussy hissing as he pulled away. 

“Come on, fuck me against the wall,” Dany said as she hopped off the table. She went over to the wall and bent over at the waist, arching her back and presenting both of her royal holes for him to use. 

His cock jumped in excitement as he shuffled towards her.

“I want your arse,” he said and she turned back to flash him a grin. “Where is the oil?”

“We don’t need it, I’m wet enough already,” she said as she wiggled her hips at him. She spread her cheeks to show him her winking hole and Jon grinned. She was so beautiful and so wanton at the same time.

“Look at you, Princess Daenerys Targaryen, the blood of old Valyria, holding both her holes open for my bastard cock,” Jon whispered and she batted her eyes innocently at him.

He settled himself behind her, placing one hand on her hips whilst the other went to his cock. He dipped himself into her pussy once more before slowing lining himself up with her rosebud. He pushed the first two inches in with ease.

“Dany?” a familiar voice called and Jon froze, it was Rhaegar. 

“Don’t stop,” she whispered as she turned back to look at him. “Yes brother?”

“Can I come in?” 

“Not now, I’m dressing,” she answered as she flicked her head back to look at him, demanding he got on with it. Jon was still frozen to the spot and so she took it upon herself, pushing herself backwards as she took yet more of his length inside. 

“Ok that’s fine,” Rhaegar answered and Jon breathed a sigh of relief, hopefully he would leave so he could continue to fuck his sister up the arse. He pushed himself into her, another inch at a time. Dany wiggled her hips at him, clearly impatient. 

Despite the threat of the King outside, he began to slowly thrust.

“How was your lunch with Robb Stark?” Rhaegar asked and Jon grunted in anger, shoving the rest of his length completely inside of her. Dany hissed but she quickly brushed it off. “Dany?”

“It was fine,” she answered as she moved back against him, they were now setting a gentle pace. Jon put one hand on her shoulder, pulling her back towards him. Her other hand was on the door to her study, holding it in place. 

“Ok that’s good,” Rhaegar answered and Jon shook his head. Then he heard steps in the outer room, was Rhaegar coming closer? Jon froze where he was, buried to the hilt inside his sister’s arse. She was so warm and tight and the fear of being caught only heightened his arousal. 

“Rhaegar? Now isn't a good time, I'm in the middle of something,” Dany asked as she stopped moving, instead she flexed the muscles in her arse as she tried to milk him. His balls were close to boiling and Jon was sure he was moments away from spilling.

“Just taking one of your lemon cakes,” Rhaegar answered. Dany breathed out a sigh of relief as she began to rock backwards against his cock.

“Goodbye brother,” she said

“I will see you later little sister,” Rhaegar answered as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Dany turned back to grin at him. 

“Did you like that? Sodomizing me with my big brother in the other room?” 

Jon only grunted in response as he began to pick up the pace again. He smacked her on the arse as he pulled her back by her shoulder. Her moans turned from grunts into soft high pitched cries as he quickly thrust into her. 

He rewarded her with another slap as he continued to thrust into her ass, and each slap only made Dany buck back against him even harder

Her hand went down between her legs to play with her clit as her own pleasure approached. Then Dany threw herself back against him, her face was red and her mouth was open. He could feel her ass clenching around his cock, threatening to tear it off and keep it for herself. 

Jon found himself falling over the cliff after her, filling her bowels with burst after burst after burst, not stopping until he was weak at the knees, winded but satisfied. 

His cock slipped out of her and Dany scrambled across the room, she was weak at the knees. She grabbed some of her small clothes that were on the desk and slipped them up her legs, trapped his seed inside of her. 

“I probably should change these,” she commented “But I won’t,”

“I thought you were heading out into the city?” Jon asked as he caught his breath. 

“I am. We’re going to an orphanage,” she said as she flashed him a smile. “You’re going to protect me, and I’m going to be handing out food and listening to their stories, with your cum leaking out my ass,” 

“So so whoreish,” Jon said as he kissed her gently. 

“Jon I will fix this,” she said seriously after they broke apart. “I don’t want to sneak around with you anymore,”

“Dany,” 

“No Jon. I will speak to my brother, and I will find away for us,” she said fiercely. Jon nodded slowly, admiring her courage and her bravery. He then tilted her chin up to give her another kiss

“Thank you,” he said softly 

“Come along Jon, we don’t want to be late, I’d rather not listen to Rhaenys and her teasing,” Dany said as she pulled up her dress again. Jon stepped into the rest of his garments and together they left the room, both trying but failing to hide their grin-

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a sequel to another fic that I plan to write in the future. There are some hints to it in this chapter. 
> 
> I'll write my other story eventually, I'm aiming for an update next week perhaps
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
